


Tits and Tanagers

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - High School, Bird Watcher Kyungsoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Kyungsoo is interested in tits.





	Tits and Tanagers

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old drabble that i am resurrecting from the dead so yeah

Kim Jongin hides behind his locker, stealthily taking a peek and spotting Do Kyungsoo from across the hallway.

Do Kyungsoo, a member of the high school bird watchers club, as well as a member of the freshman choir, is a year below him. He has red hair, glasses that take up half his face and Jongin always sees him with some kind of food in his hands.

Today he’s holding a little packet of fruit snacks, his brows furrowed as he searches for something in his locker.

Jongin is in a grade above the first year, a member of the boys’ soccer team as well as dance. He’s thinking of playing baseball this year as well, but he still hasn’t thought it over that much. It’s still soccer season, so he doesn’t have to worry about that now.

What he does have to worry about is getting caught staring at Do Kyungsoo, because _apparently_ , Do Seungsoo, his older brother, not to mention his _captain_ on the varsity soccer team, is overprotective.

Jongin saw Kyungsoo the first day of school, looking helplessly lost and he was _smitten_ , immediately ditching Taemin and Moonkyu to go help his little fish in need.

Kyungsoo was looking for the gym, grumbling that he didn’t know where it was. Jongin jumped at the chance to show him, even offering a tour of the soccer field bleachers where kids tended to skip classes either for smoking or kissing. Jongin hoped for the latter.

He didn’t get that far before big brother, high school King, Do Seungsoo walked up to them and asked what he was doing.

Jongin, like any sensible sophomore who managed to make the same team as his holiness, did the most logical thing he could have. He bowed, handed Seungsoo his sack lunch and turned right the hell around and nearly ran to his friends.

After finding out who Kyungsoo was, Jongin has been trying to think of a way to approach the younger boy. But it seems Do Seungsoo is always lurking about somewhere and Jongin just can’t catch a break.

“Isn’t he cute, Moonkyu?” he whispers, turning to his right where his friends are on their phones, texting away plans for this weekend.

“If you’re into nerd boys who walk around with an encyclopedia of birds, then yeah, sure.”

“Actually, it’s the world encyclopedia of birds _and_ bird watching,” Jongin replies easily, having spent plenty enough time staring at Kyungsoo to know the title of all the books he’s currently reading.

Kyungsoo is a freshman which means, The Odyssey and Romeo and Juliet are in his arms as he walks to literature class. But when he isn’t carrying a textbook around along with either of the above, he has his encyclopedia.

“Jongin he looks at birds for fun, you’re a ten, why don’t you go for a cheerleader or something?” Taemin questions seriously.

“ _Kyungsoo is a ten_ ,” he defends, huffing and giving the elder a glare. “So, he looks at birds. You look at _porn_ half the time, it’s no wonder your brain is fried.”

“Besides, I don’t even like any of the cheerleaders,” he grumbles out, shaking his head when they don’t drop it and deciding he might as well go try and talk to Kyungsoo. Introduce himself or something like that.

He makes it to the side of his locker when he gets noticed, a pair of wide eyes staring at him curiously.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo questions, closing his locker and shoving a granola bar in his mouth.

“I’m Jongin,” he introduces, giving the younger boy a smile and getting stared at blankly.

“Yeah, your name tag says the exact same thing. I can read,” Kyungsoo states plainly, pointing his name tag out with his half-eaten granola bar.

Jongin flushes, “Oh uh, yeah. Um, I’m on the soccer team with your brother and--"

“You wanna know how to bribe him? He likes gift cards. Starbucks and subway, you can’t go wrong with those,” Kyungsoo informs him.

Jongin blanches, “Wait? People have been bribing him for game time?” he questions incredulously, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Yeah, well people keep asking me what he likes. I assume they’re trying, I can’t guarantee its working,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging and searching around his bag for something. It ends up being a bag of seaweed chips that he opens up, offering him one that he takes hesitantly.

“Oh um, no. I actually wasn’t going to ask about your brother. I was um, wondering if you were, uh, going to the game on Friday?” he squeaks out, seeing Seungsoo at the end of the hall with the other seniors on the varsity team.

“I don’t know. But I’ll be at practice after school, Seungsoo hyung takes me home. So, I have to wait,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“O-okay, I guess I’ll see you then, nice talking to you!” he rushes out, turning around and running down the hallway before Seungsoo see’s he was talking to the boy.

 

\--

 

Practice goes as practice always goes, Jongin is put in a couple of times and then he sits out. Normally he tries to do his reading for his history class but today he gets distracted, watching Do Kyungsoo sit on the bleachers and read over something on his phone.

Jongin decides that Seungsoo is distracted enough that he can get off the bench and walk over towards Kyungsoo.

“What are you looking at?” he questions curiously, getting a wide-eyed look from Kyungsoo before he’s replying.

“Tits.”

Jongin flushes, his eyes widening and his heart plummeting, because Kyungsoo isn’t even _gay,_ he’s looking at _boobs_. He has no shot at wooing the boy. His life is miserable. He's going to go home and cry he's--

Kyungsoo turns his phone around and Jongin is stunned to see some little birds.

“This a blue tit. I’ve never seen one before.”

Jongin is also an idiot.

“Oh, I’ve never seen one either,” he informs the younger boy.

Kyungsoo smiles, taking a bite of his candy bar and chewing. “I want a lovebird, but they make a lot of noise. My parents said no.”

“I have three dogs,” he shares, shrugging when Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something soccer like?” Kyungsoo questions, taking another bite and pointing to the field. “My brother expects the team to win on Friday.”

“They probably won’t put me in, it’s senior night Friday,” he informs the younger boy.

Kyungsoo nods, shifting around in his seat and setting his phone down.

“Are you trying to be my friend to get to my brother?” Kyungsoo questions bluntly, giving him a tiny glare.

“What? No!” he denies, frowning because maybe he isn’t being blunt enough. “I uh, you know, _like_ you? You’re um, cute?” he rushes out, cheeks heating up when Kyungsoo continues to stare at him with a blank face.

“Oh…okay then,” Kyungsoo replies, awkwardly standing up and scratching his head. “I guess I’ll see you at the game Friday then.”

Jongin nods his head, downright giddy by the time he gets back to the bench but its short lived because Seungsoo comes and stands in front of him, glaring at him with his arms crossed.

“You’re that kid that talked to my brother this morning?”

Jongin gapes like a fish, slowly nodding his head and wondering if this is how his soccer career ends. Death by the hands of the team captain.

“There’s a book on tanagers at the book store. Buy that for my brother and I’ll let you date him, I _guess_ ,” Seungsoo states sternly and all Jongin can do is nod his head.

When Seungsoo leaves Jongin wonders what the fuck a tanager is.


End file.
